Poison
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Discontinued. Chapter 3 up! She couldn't love someone who put her through such torture and worry. But something pulls her to him like a magnet, and she doesn't exactly know what it is. ItaSaku.
1. Chapter One, The Unbeknownst Location

Title: Poison

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

Summary: She couldn't love someone who put her through such torture and worry. But a certain something pulls her to him like a magnet.

**Holy crap, I'm doing an ItaSaku!! Of all the pairings I love, ItaSaku might just follow NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and SasuSaku!! I think it's fifth now!! Wow! The pairing...well...just...came over me...I love ItaSaku!! Not as much as NEJITEN, 'cuz I'm OBSESSED with _NejiTen_!!!!! But I still love it!! Woot!! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a stupid school binder which I'll have to use for another 170-something days. (sigh)**

**All right, on with the ItaSaku goodness!! YEAP!!**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The night was young, the sun just beginning to set underneath the two figures camouflaging themselves in the below moonlight. However, in one of the figure's point of view, the orange-yellow sunset was not orange-yellow at all, but a displeasing, unpleasant shade of pitch black. The owls and bats in the far sky were active, most of Konoha's citizens snoring inside the sanctuary of their homes. Tonight was beautiful, tonight was radiant. Notwithstanding, one of the mentioned figures lay inside the other's covered arms in pure misery and defeat.

The two figures' names were Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura. Sakura currently lay in a strange, reserved position in the Uchiha's arms, which were sheltered by his long, warm, black-and-red cloak. Despite the kunoichi being at unease, the Uchiha carried her rather nonchalantly. Struggling desperately to break free from the Uchiha's tight embrace on her, the Haruno couldn't help but repeatedly ask him, "Where are you taking me?" And each time she questioned, the Uchiha would simply mention that where he took her was incredibly confidential, leading Haruno Sakura to inquire nervously what was going to befall if the location was this secret.

Itachi's calm, casual steps put the Haruno in an emotion of fear and dread at what would happen to her. She should not have stayed outside at such a critical, dangerous hour of the starlit night, where anyone outside can track you down and kidnap you.

It all started when Sakura was sitting alone that night, gazing intently at the shining, Kami-born stars. Her parents were sound sleeping, the night was young...yet hazardous to be outdoors in. Because, during the night, stalkers lurk. Sitting on her porch step, the consequences of staying out this late escaped her mind. The stars were just so beautiful...they seemed to have taken all of the troubles she had been previously engaged in...away, and out of her life.

Never did she imagine that a figure with a sleek black cloak on would snatch her, most likely for self-pleasure or personal benefit. She didn't sense the figure sneak up behind her, as he was too swift and agile for her senses to spot. Feeling two hands grasp both ends of her small waist, Sakura shrieked in surprise, shock, and afraidness. Her body, which was currently in a vulnerable state, was easily grasped by the figure and swept off of her feet into the figure's covered arms, the girl's kidnapper walking at a brisk pace to...Sakura didn't know. And when Sakura's parents came out to see what was going on, they were greeted with nothing...nothing but the air blowing on their panicking faces.

And now, as she contemplates how she got herself into this predicament, she highly regrets staying up this late at night, gazing pointlessly at the glittering, laughing stars.

She longed to return home to her family, but after her failed attempts to break loose of the Uchiha's grip, she knew such a thought was not possible. Her family was probably worrying insanely about the maniacal things that could possibly be done to their child.

Tomorrow, the whole of Konoha will awake only to realize that Haruno Sakura was gone. She'd be classified as a missing-nin because of her sudden, unsuspected, and unplanned disappearance.

Nonetheless, Sakura was most worried about what could possibly happen to her. Because this quiet, untalkative man was currently carrying her to a location only he was aware of.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Woo-**_**HOO**_**! ItaSaku, baby!! ItaSaku's underappreciated, ne? Well, wonder what will happen next on Itachi and Sakura's ongoing journey? This is only the introduction of what happens!! Stay tuned to find out the rest:) Oh, and REVIEW please!!**


	2. Chapter Two, The Darkening Sanctuary

1Title: Poison

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: ItaSaku

Summary: She couldn't love someone who put her through such torture and worry. But a certain something pulls her to him like a magnet.

**OMG, I'm SO sorry for haven't updating!! I love this story, and I kinda feel bad for not updating!! Well, anyways, here's the second chapter to my most drama-ish story, Poison!! Read on!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The Haruno was still laying in the Uchiha's arms, while the latter was walking at a brisk pace to a place of confidentiality. Distressed, Sakura simply had to know where Itachi was taking her, so trying her luck again, she whispered,

"Uchiha-san, where are you taking me?"

The response she expected was his reply. Nothing.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Feeling lachrymose tears build up inside of her saddened jade orbs, Sakura pressed herself a bit closer against Itachi, which, to Sakura's confused displeasing, led him to smirk. Why Itachi would smirk Sakura didn't know, but she also didn't like it, or feel comfortable with the fact in the least.

The Haruno figured that interrogating the Uchiha once more regarding where he was taking her was pointless. She allowed her vulnerable body to lay inside the Uchiha's arms as said Uchiha carried her bridal style, tightly to him, to a place unknown.

And, for the first time since being worried to death, Sakura heard Itachi verbalize. "We are here."

Sakura gasped, her jade orbs bulging out and her jaw dropping down at hearing the Uchiha speak. "Well, w-where, Uchiha-san, are w-we?" she nervously inquired.

And, much to her unsurprising, the Uchiha didn't even speak.

Itachi carefully twisted what Sakura was able to make out as a doorknob as he stepped inside the room insouciantly. The Uchiha's eyebrows cocked down as if angered at something, and he gently placed Sakura on her bottom on a rather uncomfortable bed, communicating to Sakura for the second time.

"Do not dare leave here."

And with this, Itachi left the dark room in complete blase, leaving the Haruno to sit on the hard black bed nervously.

Sakura glanced around the room in foreboding, noticing many features that led her heart to be very scared.

First of all, the room was pitch dark. The gloom and grimness of the room's color displeased and scared Sakura to a level where she wanted to scream. Sakura had always felt reservedly uncomfortable inside dark locations, and scarily dark locations at that.

Second of all, the room was empty. The sole thing sitting in the room's sanctuary was the bed. The hard, black bed in which the Haruno was currently sitting on, as scared as she'd ever been.

And lastly, and the fact in the situation that made Sakura the most uneasy, was the fact that Uchiha Itachi would be coming back to her, and he would most likely do to her what nobody could ever imagine. In a situation such as this, it was very challenging for the normally optimistic Haruno to stay positive.

As she sit on her bed weeping slightly, Sakura jumped slightly when she heard footsteps walking towards the door, and her eyes widened when she saw the doorknob twist and the Uchiha walk in.

_Please, Uchiha-san, do not hurt me, _Sakura pleaded inside her head in hopes of the Uchiha receiving her mental prayer. Even if he did, he wouldn't acknowledge her sad hope.

Apparently, her yearn was unanswered because of the cold, sharpened blade on the left side of her neck.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**THIS IS MY MOST CLIFFY CHAPTER OF ANY STORIES I'VE EVER WRITTEN!! It's such a cliffhanger that you simply can't wait for the next chapter!! So stay tuned for the third chapter of POISON!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! If you do, I'll give you my totally adorable Shika-baby plushie...okay maybe not.**


	3. Chapter Three, An Impossible Escape

TITLE: Poison

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRING: ItaSaku

RATING: Teen

GENRE: Drama/Romance

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: She couldn't love someone who put her through such torture and worry. But a certain something pulls her to him like a magnet.

**YES. YES. YES!! I haven't updated any real DRAMA, ANGST, SUSPENSE fics in ages!! THAT'S the good stuff!! I like suspense and drama and death and that stuff. Sorry for the ranting. Forward to Poison!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sakura's worried heart skipped numerous beats as she sensed and felt the cold kunai gently glued to the side of her perspiring neck. What would this evil Akatsuki member do to her? The Haruno could practically feel the beating pulse inside of her, and she knew that she had to somehow drive the blade away from her neck. Obviously, if she didn't do what Itachi wanted, her neck would be sliced and a narrow waterfall of bright red blood would squirt out. Possibly, her neck would be sliced regardless of what she did to or for Itachi.

"I COMMAND to know EXACTLY what you want from me!!" Sakura shrieked, surprised at her sudden courage.

And, as inferred, no response from the cold, stoic elder Uchiha brother. However, he did wonder something. _Wow. The nerve to speak up...to me?_

"Do you plan on swiping that across my neck?" inquired Sakura, referring to the overly brightly shining blade on her neck.

Itachi just shook his head, making Sakura surprised that he'd even moved. He placed his kunai into his cloak, and mumbled, "Listen to me." Immediately after, Itachi picked the afraid Haruno up bridal style and looked her in the eye as walked to the other side of the room, placed her down on her feet, and crashed her body against the low-temperature, solid wall, with both of his hands on both of her shoulders.

"You will obey me. You will do exactly as I say. And you will not object to anything I command. If you do, however..." Itachi pulled out the kunai again, and gave it a gentle swipe across Sakura's neck. Slight blood driplets precariously perched on her neck dropped to her shivering left arm. "...if you do, I will do that numerous more times, and much harder, and much more painful. Do you understand me?"

Sakura, afraid for her life, nodded meekly with her eyes widened from producing unseen tears._ What does he __want__ with me?_

Itachi, much to Sakura's surprise (and dismay) had smirked then. "Very well. My first command is that you follow me."

Sakura mumbled, "Um...alright..." Itachi then let go of her trembling shoulders and the two stepped to the door, which, because of the small size of the abandoned room, wasn't too far away.

Itachi grinned; Sakura not daring to guess why. "You walk beside me at all times." Sakura gulped once and nodded slightly.

Itachi opened the door gently. _This girl...she could prove to be quite interesting..._

The two stepped quietly throughout the forest that would lead them into civilization. They'd be traveling through this forest, if they walked at a constant pace, for a very long time. Finding even one person or one sight of any civilization wouldn't be possible for a while if they were walking. Furthermore, neither of the two dared to say a word. However, they didn't need to, as their bodily positions and their actions spoke to the others more clearly than any words possibly could.

Itachi was walking steadily in synchronized steps to his companion, with his eyebrows facing down and, as always, Sharingan activated. His mouth was nothing more than a straightened line, and the only emotion shining inside his possessed-looking orbs was the feeling of success.

His glance shifted easily to his troubled companion, currently biting her fingernails anxiously in fear of the man beside her. How she yearned to be home, sleeping, in the comforting sanctuary of her nice warm house...but something told her she wouldn't be in the aforementioned location for quite a long time.

The massacring Uchiha, finally gathering up the nerve to speak to the bubble-gum haired kunoichi, nonchalantly asked with his deep, smooth voice, "Why do you bite your nails?"

Sakura blushed slightly and stared up at the man. "W-well, because I...I..."

Itachi sighed briefly. "And why do you stutter?"

"W-well...I'm nervous...wouldn't you be?"

Itachi scoffed slightly. "Why should _I_ be?"

Sakura looked wondrously at the sky. _He has a point,_ she thought. _He __did__ murder his whole family except for Sasuke-kun...I sure hope I'm not next._

And plan to ask him her thoughts she did. But, exactly what would Itachi say if she spoke out of turn? Would he beat her for verbalizing without being contradicted? Well, she was quite desperate to know, so...

Sakura, gathering up all of her courage and pride, spoke quietly to Itachi, "Uchiha-san..."

Itachi looked down with a combination of annoyance and bluntness in his shining red eyes. "What?"

"Um...may I speak freely, or am I only allowed to speak when asked something...?"

Itachi nodded. "You have freedom of speech, girl."

Sakura inwardly sighed in relief. "Well, then, may I ask...while I am in your care, you do not plan to kill me, do you?"

Itachi, whose eyes were focused on the outside world around him, muttered, "I have already explained that to you. I should _hope_ you'll be fine as long as you do EXACTLY what I command without hesitance, complaint, or exception."

Sakura gave a firm yet weak nod. "T-thank...you..."

Itachi closed his eyes, and he appeared, at least in Sakura's mind, to look quite quizzically humored for such a man. _Incredible..._ Itachi thought, _I kidnap her, slice her neck, and warn her that she could possibly die if my instructions are not precisely followed...yet she still gathers the strength to thank me for not killing her? This girl...she's got a lot of guts...something I'll have to remember throughout our trip..._

Sakura noticed Itachi smirk in the middle of his thought. "Uchiha-san..." she whispered.

Itachi looked down, looking quite calm-mannered. "Yes?"

Sakura sighed gently, looking up intently into the stars and shaking her head. "Nothing...it's nothing..." Itachi nodded.

Sakura's gaze never shifted. _I wish I was a star, so free and unopen to any danger...so high up, bright, and confident as well...with the afternoon sunlight guarding you, and the countless billions of other stars to cheer you up if you're ever alone or in need of help in the nighttime...right now, however, in Uchiha-san's unloving care...my wishes are but wishes._

The inaudible stepping of feet and untalkative persons walking ensued as Sakura hummed a soft melody and Itachi insouciantly stepped further towards their destination, wherever that was. Itachi knew the previously spoken location, however Sakura had no clue where the two were going, so the hum escaping her soft, pressed lips continued.

"Stop that infernal humming, girl," Itachi commanded, only to be responded with a permanent cease in Sakura's humming. _It calms me down, _Sakura thought, _but humming versus getting abused by Uchiha-san because I didn't follow his commands without objection isn't really a contest._

Itachi, too, had some thoughts going on in his twisted, wicked mind. _Wow. She's quite obedient, this one. It's because she values her life, is it? Indeed, a very intriguing journey the two of us will embark on..._

"Um...Uchiha-san..." Sakura questioned.

"Hm?

"Well...I'm quite nervous just walking alone with you...would you mind...communicating, or..."

Itachi uttered a sigh, "Ah. What a troublesome young woman you are. Quite naive, as well. Why should I have any business talking with you?"

Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry...I simply wanted to get some of the anxiety off of my back..."

Itachi glanced down at the Haruno, who he could tell was blinking back extremely tense tears. His next action was one he knew he'd regret and one he knew that was so unlike him...but it was something that the normally selfish, uncaring, emotionless Uchiha had just received the desire to do. This was because he felt that if Sakura hadn't been comforted at all, she might run away.

Uchiha Itachi's left hand gently placed atop Haruno Sakura's right shoulder.

He calmly spoke, more audible than a whisper, yet less audible than a normal speaking voice, while looking into the Haruno's light jade orbs, "If I tell you that you will not be killed by me, would I kill you, now?"

Sakura, gasping with incredible shock at the Uchiha's placing of his hand, looked into the same Uchiha's eyes and asked, "W-why..."

"Do not ask any further questions." Itachi then looked away.

_I-is this honestly, _Sakura mentally spoke, _a being I can actually __trust__? Of all people, Uchiha Itachi...is comforting me? But, even so...there's no way I can trust him!! He's killed his own family, along with numerous others, and so many times he's come extremely close to murdering people dear to me!! I have to get away, no matter how nice he seems to be __now__...but if I try, what will Uchiha-san do to me? _

Sakura glanced up mid-thought when she realized that Itachi's hand still had not left its place on her shoulder, and she noticed that it wouldn't leave any time soon. Was this a way of..._protecting_ her? No, it couldn't be...

Unable to figure out why, a smile plastered itself on her face, and Sakura sighed gently. _Well, at least as of right now, I don't think that I really __need__ to worry about what he'll do to me...so there's logically no reason for me to __need __to escape...!_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**WOW!! That was my favorite chapter that I've ever written for any story ever!! Well, now it's pretty evident how much I've fallen back in love with this story. Same thing with all my stories. I write one chapter, then fall back in love with the story!! But this one...this one's really SPECIAL!! I MUST continue!! MUST!! MUST!! MUST!! And, this chapter's longer too!! It's not a little thing like my other ones!! Anyway, review please!! Writing these stories is SO much fun!!**


End file.
